Beyond Darkness
by BunBunBabe
Summary: Three months after Khan's rampage life seems to be returning back to normal. Starfleet believes Kirk could become dangerous and Khan is a labrat until he escapes and finds his way to the only person who understood him. Slash, steamyness, humor, poss mpreg, Carol bashing, and tiny bit of ooc.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Star Trek Story I hope it is good, unbeta,ed mistakes are mine, I would like to thank Khaleesi221B for tossing some ideas around so please read and review, also please no flames. **

**Chapter 1**

James Tiberius Kirk sat impatiently at a long table while he faced the current heads of Starfleet. Sitting in silence Jim swore he could hear the condensation forming on the glass in front of him. Ready to question his being summoned the Admiral sitting directly across the room from looked up at Kirk. "Captain Kirk, you have been called here today before this council because it has come to our attention that you received a blood transfusion from the terrorist Khan Noonien Singh; we are unsure what it affects it will have on you so for the time being you are to report to Starfleet Medical Corp twice a week for tests and blood work for the next six months. After the tests are complete we will reconvene and determine whether or not you are fit to continue your career with Starfleet… you are dismissed Kirk," the Admiral said hitting the table with his gavel.

"Sir, may I say something?" Jim asked standing up from his seat as he looked at the six council members as they stood frozen that they would be questioned especially by someone as young and brash as James Kirk.

"Even if I say no you will still say something, so go on…" Admiral Kor said with a sigh as he sat back down as the rest of the council sat back down as well. Staying on his feet Jim put his arms behind his back as he looked at the council before him. "I was given that transfusion over three months ago, I am perfectly normal twenty-six year old man… had Khan's blood changed me it would have happened already, but if you are going to enforce this my only request is that Leonard McCoy my chief medical officer be head of these tests he knows me well enough to ensure they will get done promptly and accurately," Kirk said knowing that Bones had been complaining that he had little to nothing to do while on extended leave.

Looking at the other council member Kor watches each one nod before also agreeing. "Fine, you're still to attend medical testing twice a week but hopefully with someone you know there you might actually show up, we will send word to Doctor McCoy after this meeting, you are ordered to be at the Starfleet Medical facility at 0700 tomorrow for testing try not to be late Captain, now you are dismissed," Kor said as he watched to see if there was going to be anymore interruptions.

"Of course sir, thank you sir," Kirk said nodding to the council as they filed out of the room. Leaving the room with a sigh Jim rubbed the bridge of his nose as he walked down the hall it barely took him a moment to realize he had been flanked by his first officer and his helmsman. "Spock…Sulu… I take it you have come to see if I'm still fit for duty?" Kirk asked not even bothering to look to see that he was correct about who was following him.

With a stoic face Spock kept his arms behind his back as they walked. "I take it that you failed to mention these less than minute changes to the council that you are experiencing, being able to tell it was I and Sulu following you when you never once saw us not even in a reflective surface," Spock stated unsure of how to deal with the fact that his captain was changing and was not informing Starfleet. "Relax Spock, I know that's a concept that's hard for you to get but it's not like I'm turning into a mass murderer I've just got some heightened senses nothing noteworthy, I go for blood work and some tests and as long as I pass I can stay as Captain of the _Enterprise_, otherwise I'll probably end up locked up like a lab rat the rest of my life. I don't know about you two but I need a drink," Kirk said as he quickened his pace and made his way out the front doors of the Starfleet Auxiliary Headquarters.

Walking down the front steps of the building quickly Kirk jogged down the sidewalk to escape everything for a little while. Entering the first bar he could find and ordering their strongest drink Jim dropped into the first open seat and downed his drink before the waitress even had time to leave. Ordering another drink Kirk felt better as the warm feeling of the alcohol began to dull his senses. _ I hate it when Spock is right, if Starfleet knew about the enhanced senses they probably would deem me unfit for duty for fearing that I would lose it and get power hungry… oh well what they don't know won't hurt them…_ Kirk thought as his second round arrived.

* * *

Cracking his eyes open at the sudden flash of light above his head Khan smirked as he stayed lying on the bed in his cell. "Doctor Marcus, I see your leg is healing quite nicely…" he said his deep voice filled with a fake kindness at the young doctor. Watching the augment like a wild tiger in a cage Carol Marcus stood her ground knowing that giving into his questions or comments only made her job harder. "You are a danger to this world Khan and you should be put down but you still can teach us a lot, especially your DNA and it's abilities…just a simple transfusion of your blood brought a man back from the dead I wonder what more we can learn from years of tests," Carol said as she pushed a button that caused thick metal straps to cross over multiple points on Khan's body making movement impossible even for him.

Phasing through the glass wall as it's structured changed she moved to the bed and was less than gentle as she stuck the needle deep into the vein of Khan's arm. Smirking at the jab in his arm which had become a daily occurrence Khan waited until it's over before speaking "You're bedside manner needs to some work Doctor," he remarked as the needle was removed. Flexing his muscle under the straps Khan made sure to keep his movements small but strong. Looking at the blood in the vial Carol ignored Khan as she left the cell and pressed the button once again releasing the straps that held him. Getting up from the bed finally he moved swiftly and gracefully to the glass and stood watching the young woman with a predatory gaze. "Mmm… like daughter like father…you're turning into quite the madwoman Doctor Marcus…although I must say your father was a bit more cruel when it came to controlling me… but I have no worries that you won't rise to his level of madness soon, it's only a matter of time," Khan said with a cold chuckle.

"I am nothing like my father; I do not wish to start a war with anyone like he did. I'm trying to help and using your DNA will do that," Carol said responding to Khan's verbal jabs as she reached the door as it slid open with a hiss.

"We shall see… we soon shall see Doctor Marcus it's only a matter of time…do give my best to Captain Kirk… I do miss my chats with him even if they were a bit one sided," Khan remarked with a small chuckle as the lights went out again leaving the augment in the dark once again. Returning to the bed Khan crossed his legs and leaned back until his head was against the wall behind him. "Yes it's all a matter of time," Khan said to himself as he closed his eyes and lost himself in his thoughts as he sighed. Meditating in the dark Khan smirked as he waited for the guards to do at least two checks before he made his move.

When the first guard came into the lab Khan saw the lights of their flashlights behind his eyelids. Feigning sleep as the guard came closer he kept his breathing steady as the young guard looked around before leaving the room. Hearing the swish of the door he began counting down until the next guard arrived. Waiting for the time to pass Khan went over his plan in his mind and how he was going to execute the plan to get what he wanted. When his countdown finally ended Khan's eyes snapped open the moment the lab door opened for the second guard a burly man who like to throw his weight around.

"You don't look do tough behind that glass, I have no idea what they are worried about I could take you skinny," the guard chuckled as he walked over to the glass and tapped it with the butt of his flashlight. "Your right I'm not tough at all, I just got lucky to be a lab rat… nothing more, where I know I am the lab rat you with your brawn probably failed to do better than security guard for your lack of studying anything in school I'm sure," Khan said egging the simple man into anger. "I may not be a genius but I sure as hell can kick your bony ass," the guard said slamming his hand onto release button. Watching the glass turn into a screen that he was able to walk through the augment strolled through the glass wall and stood before the guard. "Foolish man, but I do commend you on being slow witted enough to release me to prove your point," Khan said as he grabbed the man by his head and twisting breaking his neck instantly.

Leaving the lab Khan practically strolled out of the facility using a charming smile and a nod before people realized who he was. When he arrived outside the building Khan moved swiftly away from the building until he found himself far enough away to stop and collect his thoughts. Looking for some indication of where he was he made his way slowly toward down town San Francisco. _Now to locate where my family is…chances are Starfleet won't make the same mistake twice and they are under the tightest security in the city…looks like I might have to get creative and have a little help._ Khan thought as he mussed his hair so he wouldn't be so recognizable to those around him.

* * *

Jim woke the next morning to his communicator blaring on his nightstand. Reaching out from under the covers he felt around the nightstand until he felt someone hand it to him pulling the device back under the covers he answered the call.

"Kirk" he mumbled still half asleep the covers still over his head. Barely able to understand the other person talking he groaned and hung up to get more sleep. After dropping the communicator from under the covers it took the young Captain a moment to realize someone had handed him the communicator. Sitting up quickly Kirk looked around his bedroom quickly almost missing the tall statuesque figure leaning against the window ledge. "If you're going to fight me maybe you might want to put a little more on," Khan remarked nodding down to the fact that Jim was just in a pair of snug black boxers.

Turning to his night stand to grab the phaser he kept there he noticed it was missing. "Did you really think I would leave that there?" Khan asked producing the weapon from behind his back. Jim sat in the middle of his bed trying to come up with a plan and remember where he had left his pants the night before. "Khan, what the hell are you doing here? How did you get in here…better yet how did you know where I lived?" Kirk asked as he got out of bed and grabbed his pants off the floor and slipped them on. Tossing the phaser aside Khan moved from the window and smirked.

"I escaped of course from where Starfleet was holding me, and as for finding you I could say it was some force drawing me to you when in reality I just hacked Starfleet records and found your address," Khan remarked as he stepped closer to Kirk until they were only a few steps apart. "As for why I'm here well that is because you Kirk are the only one who understood my plight, my reasons for why I did what I did, truly you are the only person I could trust with my request," he added moving even closer into Kirk's personal space.

Swallowing hard Kirk took a step back away from the taller man as he kept eye contact to watch for any sudden movements. "What…what is your request?" Kirk asked stuttering slightly as he kept moving back until he hit the wall. "I want you to help me find and free my family then come with us, you're not human anymore Kirk you're one of us… not as powerful but still," the augment remarked before his bit down his bottom lip hard to the point of bleeding before grabbing Kirk's wrist and pulling him against him. Swooping down into a powerful kiss and holding Jim's head still with his large hands Khan ignored Kirk while the smaller man attempted to struggle against the kiss only to give in just before they broke for air. "What the hell was that?" Jim demanded as he tried to wipe his mouth off but found he couldn't move his arms.

Trapped under the augment's intense gaze Kirk stood frozen and breathing heavy. "That was a kiss but surely you knew that… you must mean why did I do it? To answer you're simple question well I have two very good reasons, the first is you are really the only person I deem trustworthy and two, now that my blood courses through your veins you're one of us and you belong with us, you belong with me," Khan said in his deep baritone as he leaned in a second time and pressed his lips against Kirk's and felt the younger grab him by his shirt collar and pull him closer and suck on his bottom lip even harder. Moaning at the kiss Jim felt his body acting against his wants. _ I don't know what the hell is happening to me…this man is dangerous but I can't hold back how much I want him…_ Kirk thought as he continued to attempt to escape.

Finally able to break away from his body's wants Jim panted hard as he tried to keep the room from spinning as he watched the superhuman standing before him. "What the hell is going on…and don't give me any of those smart ass remarks, three months ago you we're using me as a bargaining chip to get your crew back now your shoving your tongue down my throat," Kirk said his voice raising an octave as he tried to make sense of the make out session he just had and his thoughts about wanting Khan. "I told you already, you belong with me the rest of my crew paired off long ago I never found someone to be with, and you have proven yourself to not only be the perfect mate; and unlike everyone else you are the only one who has treated me like a person not an object or a lab rat," Khan said reaching forward and brushing the back of his hand over Jim's cheek.

Before Jim could say anything he heard the buzzer on his door go off. "I better get that… it might be safer if you wait in here for now," Kirk said stepping around the augment and heading for the front door and opening to find his medical officer standing there tapping his foot impatiently.

"Damn it Jim, I knew you were going to be late… let me guess long night with some random woman, no idea what her name was but from the looks of it you had some fun," McCoy remarked nodding toward Kirk's swollen lips and very mussed hair. "You're here about the tests, let me finish getting dressed Bones and we'll go alright. Wait right here," Kirk said quickly as he shut the door and rushed back to his room and found Khan on his bed drawing a design in the sheets. Chewing his bottom lip the young captain held back a groan. "I have to go out, it would probably be best if you stayed here especially during the day time I'll be back later," Jim said dressing quickly and flying out of his apartment with Bones on his heels as they went to the medical building for the tests.

* * *

When Kirk finally returned from the tests and having his blood drawn he found his apartment was very quiet, heading for the bedroom Jim found the augment waiting for him on the bed where he left him. "You certainly took your time," Khan remarked as he watched Kirk sit down on the bed and kick off his shoes. Not wasting time Khan grabbed the other man and pulled him back so he was lying on the bed. "I'm not very happy that someone else had their hands all over you," he said protectively while he pulled Jim's shirt off and threw it over his shoulder ignoring the fact that he heard a lamp tip over. Trying to keep a level head Jim shook his head and attempted to pull his body away from the augment.

"I shouldn't be doing this… I should have reported you to Starfleet…warned them…" he said trying to control the lust in his voice as he looked up at the engineered human. "Warn them of what pet… I haven't done anything wrong since escaping those labs," Khan said as he moved his hand down the planes of Jim's chest and abs. "But… you're an escaped…mmm" Jim bit his bottom lip when Khan placed feather light kisses across his stomach. Smirking on the warm flesh Khan pulled away. "Yes I might be the big bad wolf and you just one of the many little lambs in the flock of Starfleet but you're no ordinary mindless lamb like all the others, you break rules, follow your own path and see the good wherever you can, besides I'm the only one you can talk to about the changes you're going through… you must have noticed them by now the heightened senses, increased strength, increased stamina…" Khan remarked as he continued to move his lips over Jim's heated skin.

Trying to come up with a coherent argument Jim groaned as he felt Khan's lips brush against his hipbone and continue lower. Slipping his hand up Kirk's leg Khan smirked at the reaction he was getting from his actions when he felt Kirk's hand in his hair pushing him down lower. Before he could continue Khan let out a curse when the mood was killed by Jim's communicator beeping. Pulling away Khan sat up on his heels using his weight to keep Kirk pinned to the bed while the younger man pulled the device out of his pocket and answered.

"Kirk"

"Jim, we have a problem… Khan has escaped..."

Jim bit his lip as he craned his neck to watch Khan resume what he was doing. Taking a deep breath to hold back the moan from the hickey Khan was making on his hip he closed his eyes and let his head drop back onto his pillow. Trying to think of what to say next to his first officer he sighed.

"And what are we supposed to do about it Spock?" he asked trying to keep his hips from bucking for more friction as he ignored what Spock was saying to him. "Uh huh, no I totally agree" Kirk said as he watched Khan sit up again and remove his tight black shirt.

"Right away, I'll be there in twenty minutes" Spock said before hanging up. Kirk had drifted away from the conversation and hadn't even realized he hung up. Khan smirked when he heard the cancel of the call and knocked the communicator out of Jim's hand as he undid and quickly removed the younger man's pants leaving him in his boxers. Seeing where things were going Jim blindly reached into his nightstand drawer and found the bottle he was looking for. Khan chuckled when he saw the bottle of lube. "Someone is eager to continue," Khan remarked taking the bottle and uncapping it and smirked at the look on Jim's face.

Khan sat up and looked at the young captain below him with care and concern. "I can't promise this won't hurt, but I will promise to try and not make it hurt too much," Khan promised as he leaned up and pulled Jim up into a deep but gentle kiss. Removing the rest of their clothing Khan looked at his new mate before pulling him closer. Biting down hard on Kirk's shoulder to keep him distracted the augment felt a sense of satisfaction when he heard the younger man moan out his name and instantly wrap around with all his strength.

* * *

Spock walked up the hall of the Starfleet Housing to Kirk's apartment on the tenth floor. Arriving at the door he was looking for the young Vulcan looked at the name plaque on the door before pressing the buzzer. Waiting a few minutes he pressed the buzzer again and continued to wait. After another moment the front door opened. Spock felt his eyebrows rise slightly at the sight in front of him. Jim rubbed his eyes at the harsh lights of the hallway as he kept the sheet from his bed wrapped around his body. Opening his mouth to talk he clutched his throat and barely let out a whimper that he had no voice.

"Jim, are you alright?" Spock asked worried greatly about his friend and saw the bite marks and hickeys on his neck and shoulders. Kirk let his first officer into his apartment and left him alone for a moment to throw some clothes on. Returning to the living room Kirk stood across from Spock and tried to clear his throat without cringing in pain. "From the looks of your disheveled look and lack of voice it would seem that you have been engaging in sexual activities for you to have lost your voice," Spock remarked putting his hands behind his back.

Turning red Jim tugged at the collar of his shirt as he tried to hide the hickeys and dark marks on his neck. Clearing his throat once more he gave a hard cough. "Wh...What are you doing here Spock?" Kirk croaked in pain as he put a hand to his throat. "I told you before Jim that I would be coming over, but apparently you were not listening to me. We have been given a mission to find and locate Khan, arrest if possible, terminate if necessary," Spock said not noticing the look on his captain's face.

Kirk walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with water and started to guzzle it down to soothe his raw throat. Finishing the water Jim walked back into the living room and looked at his first officer. "Spock...I can't agree to terminate Khan he's not dangerous… his actions were over the top but he did it because he loves and cares about his crew. I feel the same way about you and the others I will lay my life down again to save you all," Kirk said as he eyes drifted towards the bedroom door where he knew he left Khan waiting for him.

"Captain we need a plan to capture Khan before he tries to once again destroy Starfleet that is what Admiral Kor and the council are worried about they just now started rebuilding and they wish to keep moral up. This mission is classified to just the _Enterprise_ of course," Spock said looking at the bruises once again on Jim's neck. "We should not speak any more of this until your companion is gone," Spock remarked looking toward the bedroom. "Heavy sleeper, we can talk for a little while," Jim lied knowing that Khan was awake and waiting for him.

Spock watched his captain closely as he watched the bedroom door. "Jim, is everything alright you seem distracted about something?" Spock asked worried that his captain was becoming compromised. Jim tore his eyes from the bedroom door and folded his hands in front of his face. "I need to think of a plan, Spock I want you to personally go and speak to the rest of the crew inform them of Khan's escape and tell them to be prepared to move at a moment's notice if we come up with a plan," Kirk said as he rose from the couch and walked Spock to the door.

"Of course Captain I will get right on it and I will make sure we're all waiting for your call," Spock said as he gave Kirk a long look before nodding and leaving the apartment. Closing the door Kirk sighed and put his head against the door. Closing his eyes to think he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist from behind him. "So Starfleet wants you to capture me…how ironic, but you could have told your officer all about me… about us…" Khan whispered as he kissed Jim's neck.

"I could have but then that would have betrayed you…and I won't do that, I won't be like Marcus and hurt you," Jim said as he turned around and looked up into Khan's eyes. "I know you won't hurt me Jim," Khan said softly as he leaned in and kissed the younger man deeply as he held him close and lifted him up with ease and carried him back to the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2, now to the really good part a bit of fluff and love reviews would help to know who you like and who you hate lol slash, etc etc **

**Chapter 2**

Rolling over in bed Jim felt the open space beside him; opening his eyes he saw that Khan was no longer beside him. Getting out of bed quickly Kirk rushed out of the room and stopped short when he saw the augment in his kitchen making breakfast. "I was wondering when you were going to get up or if I was going to have to get you up," Khan remarked as he put the plate on the table. "You actually cooked breakfast?" Kirk asked stunned as he sat at the table and looked at the food on the plate. "Just eat you'll need the energy for later," the augment said with a chuckle. Grabbing a piece of toast Jim nibbled on it as he watched Khan as he watched him.

"I thought of a plan for you to bring to the council to capture me; one that works to our advantage," Khan said stealing a piece of fruit from Kirk's plate and popping it in his mouth.

"Go on," Jim said between bites of toast as he prepared himself to listen to a plan against Starfleet.

"Before I tell you the plan first let me ask you what is the most important thing in my life other than you now of course," Khan remarked seeing if his lover was on the same page. "Your crew…oh you want me to suggest using them as bait to 'capture' you… although now I know me just lying naked on a bed would catch you just as fast," Kirk joked as he finished the slice of toast. "While seeing you nude would be a good trap that would be letting Starfleet know about us, when using my crew we just have to teleport them onto a ship and go somewhere out of federation space," the augment said noticing that Jim had paused while eating.

Swallowing the food in his mouth Jim pushed the plate away from him and got up from the table and walked over to the window. "I don't know if I can do that Khan…I've worked hard to be a captain," Jim said quietly as he looked out the window at the view. Closing his eyes Jim felt the arms of the augment go around his waist. "I told you James… you are mine, but I'm not going to force you to do something you don't wish to pet," Khan remarked as he held the other man against his chest.

Pulling out of the other man's arms Jim walked back to his room and changed into his casual clothes. "I'm going to go out for a while…don't even think about following me," Kirk said as he left his apartment and took off. Leaving his building Kirk walked between the tightly grouped buildings until he found the one he was looking for. Looking at the directory he found the apartment he was looking for, taking the elevator to the sixth floor he sighed softly and walked down the hall and stopped at Uhura's apartment. Knocking on the door he waited for someone to answer.

After a moment Kirk came face to face with his communications officer. "Uhura…can we talk…alone?" he asked looking into the apartment hoping to see that his Vulcan friend wasn't there. "Sure, Spock isn't here so you don't have to look for him, come in," she said closing the door behind Kirk as they walked into the living room area. "Spock told me you would be coming by, he had a feeling that his interrupting your night with your newest lover was an infraction," Nyota said sitting beside Kirk on the couch.

Chuckling Jim leaned back against the couch. "Actually I was kind of glad he stopped over I was getting sore and needed the break," Jim said with a small laugh. " But that's not why I came here… you're the only woman who I work closely enough with to ask for relationship help, if I went to Bones it would just bore me to death and asking relationship advice from Spock is like asking a brick wall," he said hoping he could get some help. Nyota smiled and nodded. "Let me guess you've got feelings for someone and you have no idea if your feelings for them are love or not," Nyota said reading Jim like a book.

"I knew you were the right person to come to, I just need you to swear to secrecy what I'm about to tell you would never be uttered again." Jim said taking Nyota's hands in his showing her how serious he was. Nodding her head she bit her bottom lip in waiting. "Last night…I…um…kinda slept with…uh…. Khan…" Jim said his voice dropping to a mumble near the end. Nyota sat stunned at what her captain had said. Lifting a hand to her mouth she sat there for a moment. Gathering her thoughts Nyota nodded her head a bit before clapping her hands together. "I see your dilemma, if you really are in love with him then you wonder what it means for your Starfleet career, if it's not love then you're worried that not turning him last night will still get you into trouble," she said hitting the nail on the head.

Nodding Kirk sighed and dropped his head into his hands. "He says I'm his and that with this order to capture him we can use it to get his crew back and find a planet to colonize. So that's my dilemma, what do I do?" Jim asked raising his head and looking at his communications officer. "Well how do you feel when you look at him?" she asked hoping she could help.

"It's not a warm fuzzy feeling it's more of an 'I just don't want to sleep with him I want to always be at his side' sort of feeling. I can't explain it any more than that, I don't feel like I can change him but he is changing, this morning he made me breakfast and it was perfect and…he um… was considerate last night and was gentle at first when we started," Kirk said blushing a bit. Nyota smiled at the blush on her captain's face. "Well it sounds like you're head over heels for him but how do you know he really is he could be using you… and if he ends up breaking your heart I know that Spock and the rest of the crew won't stop until they've hunted him down for hurting you like that," she said putting a hand on Jim's. "With a man like Khan you need to be blunt, go back to your place and just ask him his intentions if he really cares for you ask him to prove it and not just with sex," Nyota said as he door opened making her and Kirk jump.

Jim stood there for a moment and nodded at the young woman to cut the conversation. "Well thank you for the help Lieutenant I should be going," Kirk said as he dashed past Spock before the Vulcan could greet him. Rushing home he opened the front door and found Khan on his couch looking like a sleeping cat lying on his side. Biting back a smirk Kirk walked over to the edge of the couch and looked down at the augment. "Seeing you like this it's so hard to imagine that you killed so many people," Jim whispered trying not to wake the other man. Not anticipating Khan was feigning sleep Jim squeaked when Khan shot up and pounced on him and pinned him to the floor.

* * *

Looking up at the augment Kirk put a hand on his chest and pushed him back so he could sit up. "Khan, can we talk and just talk…please," Kirk said propping himself up on his elbows. Khan sat back letting Kirk sit up more. " I just need to know… are you using me to get your crew or do you really have feelings for me…and don't lie to me," he added showing his vulnerable side as he looked away scared at what the other man would say. Watching the smaller man Khan could sense the uncertainty coming from him. Reaching forward Khan tipped Kirk's chin up so he would look at him. Looking into Khan's steel blue eyes Jim felt his body freeze in place. "Last night I was the most intimate I have ever been with anyone even before I went into cryostasis, I'm not a fickle man James…I can't explain it but that is the most honest I can be," Khan said letting his hand fall from Kirk's chin.

"Then say it…" Jim said challenging the other man with his eyes and his words.

"What?" the augment asked searching Kirk's ocean blue eyes.

"You know what, if you really mean everything you just said then say it I want to hear it come from your lips," Jim said his breathing getting heavy as he waited for Khan to respond.

Looking down for a moment Khan stared at the wood floor of the apartment before he looked up catching the other man's eyes making sure they could see each other's face. "I…love… you…" Khan said the words feeling foreign on his tongue. Jim smiled at the other man. "I …love you… too," Jim got out as he turned dark red. Leaning in close Khan brushed his lips against Kirk's. "I should let you know that if you hurt me in anyway, whether it's physical or emotional my crew wouldn't hesitate to make you pay, so I thought I should warn you," Kirk said softly.

"I have no intention of harming you James…in fact once we're safe away from all the dangers of Starfleet I will make good on this promise to be here for you to but I first have to have my crew back," Khan said as he stood up and helped Kirk to his feet and held him close. "I understand, they were important to you first…tomorrow after my tests with Bones I'll leave word with Admiral Kor I have a plan to capture you and a ship hopefully. It's a real shame we can't go out like a normal couple tonight it's supposed to be clear and we would see the stars, but with you being who you are we'll get caught," Kirk said as he stepped back and dropped onto his couch and stretched out.

* * *

As the day dragged on Jim read and napped while Khan busied himself out of sight. When the sun began to set Khan walked over to the couch and found his lover asleep with an old book across his chest. "James…Jim," he said reaching over the smaller couch and shaking the other man awake. Opening his eyes he looked up at the augment. "I was sleeping… what's wrong?" Jim asked rubbing his eyes as he sat up and put his book aside. Khan smirked and scooped Kirk up into his arms and put him on his feet. "I have something special planned for us on the roof," Khan said practically dragging Kirk out of the apartment and up the stair case to the roof.

Opening the door to the roof Kirk stopped at the sight of the roof top set up for a stargazing picnic. Walking over Jim sat down on the blanket and looked at the augment. "Are you trying to seduce me again Mr. Singh?" Jim asked leaning back provocatively. "I am trying to Mr. Kirk, but it seems you are as well…it's the date you couldn't have in public but it's all about you," Khan said sitting down beside Kirk and swooping in to kiss him again. Breaking the kiss Khan sat back to let Jim look at the spread. "It's very nice up here, but we're not having sex up here…it's alright for the neighbors I just don't want the whole city to hear us," Kirk joked as he reached over and grabbed a spicy sweet roll and took a bite out of it," moaning at the taste Jim looked at Khan and watched him eat as he grabbed his own roll and began to eat while Jim sat close. Once they were done eating Khan stretched out and lay back against the blanket. Lying down against Khan, Kirk watched the sky and felt safe for truly the first time in his life.

Lying together and looking at the stars above Kirk pointed out his favorite stars and told Khan about his past before Starfleet and his first trip into space and Nero. "You we're quite the trouble maker as a child…" Khan said as he rolled onto his side and looked at Kirk. "You look tired…I'll carry you back downstairs," the augment said reaching over and brushing some of Kirk's hair back. Wrapping his arms around Khan's neck and pulled down into another kiss before letting the augment go. "No, let's stay up here and talk for as long as we can," Jim said staying in Khan's arms. Talking through the night Kirk fought sleep until the sun began to rise. Khan looked down and saw his lover still beside him asleep using his chest as a pillow.

Picking Jim up into his arms Khan carried him back to his apartment and put him to bed before going up to the roof to clean up the picnic mess up from the night before. Heading down from the roof Khan was unaware that he had been spotted until he stepped out of the stairwell. Looking down the hall his eyes met the academy graduate standing at the other end of the hall. Before he could react the young man dashed like a rabbit. Chasing after the young man down Khan cornered him and grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet and began to crush his throat.

"Khan, stop..." Uhura said grabbing Khan's arm as tight as she could knowing that he would barely feel it anyway.

"He is a threat…" Khan said lowering the young man but holding tight ready to snap his neck when the time was right.

"No he's not, if you kill him you will lose Him," The communications officer said knowing Khan knew she was talking about Kirk.

"I'm doing this to protect him," Khan growled protectively as he kept his grip tight enough to hold but let his prey breathe for the time being.

"You're protecting yourself…if you let him go you'll have maybe forty minutes tops to run…long enough to do what you need to," she said hoping Khan got the hint. Letting the man go he watched the man take off down the hall and into the far staircase. "You've got forty minutes to say good bye," Nyota said pushing Khan towards Kirk's apartment. Rushing into the bedroom Khan shook his lover awake. "James, I have to go… I don't have long…I'm sorry," Khan said resting his forehead against Kirk's and holding him for a moment. "I'll come with you," Kirk said as he tried to get out of bed.

Shaking his head Khan, put his hands on both sides of Kirk's head and held him as he started to pull away. "No my love…you have to stay for the plan but I will be in contact I promise, now sleep you're tired…" Khan said softly as he quickly kissed Kirk until he lay back against the bed. Looking over at Uhura, Khan nodded at her before he pulled away from Kirk and left the apartment swiftly before the Starfleet guards came after him. Sitting on the edge of the bed Uhura watched Kirk roll into a ball and hide under the blankets on his bed. "Jim…he's not gone forever," Uhura said putting a hand on his shoulder. "It will be alright…you will see him again," she said hoping that her captain wasn't being compromised by his emotions.

Kirk pulled his legs up to his chest and sighed. "What am I going to do…if he gets caught…I talked about not being able to have a date and he planned a whole stargazing picnic for me and he was seen because of it…" Jim said beating himself up for Khan being seen by someone. "If he gets captured, I can't explain it… I need him it's like I rather die than live without him," Kirk said softly as he stared off into space. Uhura sat uneasily on the edge of the bed as she watched sleep overtake Kirk again.

Taking out her communicator Uhura called the only other member of the _Enterprise_ crew she could trust with the sensitive information about its captain. Hearing a knock at the front door Uhura answered the door and found the ship's medical officer standing there not long after calling the other crew member.

"I really hope you're joking," McCoy said as he walked into his friend's apartment.

"I really wish I was…he's in there asleep but I don't feel right leaving him alone isn't there something you could do medically force him to stay with you or at the hospital," Uhura said looking at the bedroom door.

McCoy laughed a bit as he dropped his jacket on the couch. "That's a good one Jim Kirk stay in a hospital under his own free will… the last time was a fluke because of the radiation poisoning he would slip out the first chance he got," the doctor said as he sat on the arm of the couch. Nyota nodded and sighed. "Just take care of him I don't think the rest of the crew could handle his death again," Nyota said softly. "I don't think any of us could we just all need to work together watching Jim closely," McCoy said crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

As the weeks went by Jim slowly returned to normal. Sitting up in bed Jim looked out the window and covered his mouth as he ran into the bathroom and was sick again. Leaving the bathroom after a few minutes Kirk came face to face with his friend. "Jim you've been sick for almost a week you need to let me run tests," McCoy said hoping to check his friend out. "Maybe you're onto something Bones, I really thought I would be better by now," Jim said before he turned on his heel and rushed back into the bathroom just as his stomach turned on him again. Once he was sure his stomach was empty Jim left the bathroom again and groaned.

"Fine you get two tests so make them count and no needles," he groaned rubbing his face with his hands feeling tired from the lack of sleep and constant being sick. Smirking McCoy put an arm around his friend's shoulder and led him out of the apartment and led him toward the hospital. "I really should be recording this for my own use," McCoy said smirking as they found a private exam room and sat Kirk down on the edge of the bed. Grabbing a needle McCoy looked at his friend and chuckled lightly. "Now hold still I just need to take some blood," he said sticking the needle into Jim's arm and taking a small vial of blood to test.

"You seem to be getting too much pleasure out this Bones…" Jim said turning away from the blood as he felt his stomach turn again. When he was done McCoy handed the vial over to his assistant to run the tests. "Jim you don't have to worry about anything I doubt this is a relapse of any radiation poisoning… at least I hope it's not," McCoy said unsure of what would happen next. As they waited the computer suddenly began to ping loudly. Stunned that the test was done already McCoy walked over to where his assistant was and looked at the results. "Run it again…I want to be sure…" he mumbled as she put another sample of blood through and watched the results appear on the screen again.

Dismissing the young woman McCoy walked over to his friend and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well the tests came back positive…but not for what you think…Jim… according to these tests your pregnant about ten weeks along…I'd like to do an ultrasound to confirm but we don't have to right now, I could let you absorb this information," McCoy said trying to judge if his friend about to have a have a freak out. Kirk sat frozen as his hand unconsciously moved over his abdomen.

"I'm…pregnant…" Kirk mumbled trying to wrap his head around the news. "Bones…I can't be pregnant…I…think I need to lie down…" Kirk said stretching out on the bed and keeping his hand on his middle. "It could be a false positive," McCoy said as he got the ultrasound out and waited for Kirk to give him permission. After a couple minutes Jim moved his hands and allowed his friend to do the ultrasound. "I found a heartbeat do you want to hear it?" McCoy asked and saw his captain nod. Turning the sound on, they were graced with the sound of a small heartbeat. Looking at the small screen Jim felt himself smile then he looked at his friend. "Wait you said ten weeks… Khan… and I slept together three weeks ago…" Jim said feeling nervous as he sat up. "Then he left me," he added wanting to cry.

McCoy sighed and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I don't know a lot about the changes in your DNA or how long you will be pregnant especially because if what you just told me is true then this could be a very short pregnancy but that doesn't mean it will be safer or less painful when it comes to the labor," McCoy said breaking the news to Kirk. Jim sat u and looked down at his lap and rubbed his face with his hands. "I wish I could tell Khan… " Jim said softly as he got up from the bed.

"Jim, I want you to take it easy don't exert yourself and I want you to take prenatal vitamins, and for now avoid all sex, and I think it would be best if you kept this all to yourself especially with who the father is," McCoy said as he put a hand on Kirk's shoulder just before he left exam room. Jim left the exam room and sighed as he walked to the park and sat down. Looking at the field where the children were playing he sighed and thought about what he was going to do.

"Mind if I sit here?"

Jim looked up and saw Admiral Kor standing beside the bench, nodding Kirk moved over to make room as his commanding officer sat beside him. "Kirk, you seem troubled by something do you want to talk about it?" Kor asked looking at the young captain. "I'm fine sir just thinking about some things…I was going to come and see you later I've finally figured out how to bring Khan out of hiding, of course it will take a lot of work and we'll need the cryogenic tubes with his crew and a ship," Kirk said hoping Khan's plan would work. "Sounds interesting use what he loves most in this world against him to capture him," Kor remarked with a chuckle.

"You know Chris was always talking about you Kirk, he never stopped singing praise of you… you are the son he never had, I full trust in your plan captain I just ask that you allow me to be there when you capture Khan just to see the look on his face," Kor said with a chuckle. Forcing a smile Kirk nodded. "I can't wait to see if this will work sir, Khan deserves to pay for the innocent people who died," Kirk said swallowing hard as he lied to his commanding officer about the truth. "I would stay longer but I have to go, tomorrow come by my place I will have the others from the council over so we can discuss this plan some more I can't make a full decision myself. The others have to give their input before I can allow you to do anything to capture Khan," Kor remarked as he stood up and nodded to Kirk before leaving.

* * *

Staying at the park a little longer Jim signed at least a dozen times as he tried to figure out what he was going to do next. Getting up from the bench he headed home and took the elevator to his floor and walked down the long hall to his apartment. Going inside he looked up when he sensed someone standing there. "Khan…" Jim said softly as he walked up put his arms around the augment's neck and pulled him into a kiss. The superhuman smirked into the kiss and pulled his lover closer by the waist. Breaking the kiss Khan looked at the shorter man. "I couldn't stay away any longer, I was watching you from the shadows and I could see you needed me, I apologize for leaving you for so long…" Khan said as he held Kirk close. Jim smiled as he stood locked in Khan's gaze and kept his arms around the other man.

"I understand, you did it to protect me and protect us," Jim said as he shared another kiss with Khan. Both men were so lost in the kiss they forgot the apartment door was still wide open. When they broke for air both men had the feeling of being watched and turned toward the front door, Khan smirked when he saw his lover's first officer standing there stunned by their kiss. "Looks like we had an audience love," Khan said moving behind Kirk and putting his arms around him and holding him protectively.

* * *

**WAIT before you close that window in the reviews let me know you choice.  
1-3 reviews spock arrest Khan in chapter 3  
4-7- Khan attacks and 'kidnaps' Kirk  
8+ whatever you guys suggest  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter 3 Would love some more reviews, it helps me write more remember no flames and there is slash and mpreg  
Chapter 3**

Jim stood frozen for a moment. "This really isn't the way I expected you to find out Spock…but the cat is out of the bag," Jim remarked as he pulled out of Khan's arms but kept the augment behind him. The Vulcan continued to stare as his hand twitched near his phaser on his hip. Khan became predatory as he moved between Spock and Kirk. "Don't threaten us Vulcan… I will break your neck," Khan warned protectively keeping his sharp eyes on Spock. Jim reached forward and put his hands on Khan's arms and held him back. "Both of you just stop this, Spock… I am with Khan, you have to accept it," Kirk said trying to talk some sense into his first officer as the half Vulcan moved his hand away from his phaser and looked at the augmented human. "I don't accept this at all Jim, you are mad to do this, you are risking everything for something as trivial as love… an emotion that usually ends in pain," Spock said calmly.

"I will not argue with you Spock we can have different opinions I just ask that you say nothing to Starfleet about us, you'll be risking our lives and one who hasn't had a chance yet…" Kirk said as he saw the twin confused looks on Spock and Khan's faces. After a moment Khan broke into a huge grin as he moved in and pulled Kirk into his arms as he kissed him again. Jim smiled into the kiss and broke the kiss after a moment. "According to Bones I'm ten weeks when we slept together three weeks ago," Jim said in an uneasy tone as he looked over at Spock who stood unmoving.

Khan followed Jim's gaze and just watched the first officer's mask crack. "The first sign of betrayal and I will inform Starfleet of everything that has gone on, and you have to prove that you will not betray Jim or any of us," Spock said waiting to see any deception on Khan's face. "James is everything to me now, I would kill everyone and anything that threatens my new family," Khan said keeping close to Kirk like a protective animal. Kirk smiled as he stayed close to his lover. "You know my terms Mr. Singh, Captain I will see you later…" Spock said with a nod as he left the apartment and shut the door behind him and went to Nyota's apartment.

Resisting the urge to call and report to Starfleet that he had the location of the escaped war criminal Spock knew that calling would destroy the friendship he had with his captain and the loyalty of anyone else on the _ Enterprise _ especially Nyota.

* * *

Jim sighed softly and put his hand over his stomach. "We're going to be parents are we ready for that? We're not even married… not that I ever thought I would get married or be pregnant… I don't even-" Jim was cut off by Khan's lips on his in a comforting soft kiss. When Khan pulled away he held Kirk close. "You're rambling… you need to calm down and not stress about things, once we're away from here we'll have a safe home for our child," Khan remarked putting his hand over Jim's.

"Tomorrow I have to convince the council that my plan will work in capturing you," Jim said with a chuckle.

"You can do it James, I have faith in you, just bat those pretty blue eyes at the council and tell them you want first crack at me, show them you have no intentions of being kind at all," Khan said as he grabbed Jim and pulled him into a kiss. Giving a light moan Jim pulled away and looked at the superhuman. "Bones was very specific that we don't have sex but he didn't say anything about making out," Jim remarked staying in Khan's arms. "Then I'll just worship you," Khan remarked as he picked Jim bridal style and carried him to the bedroom and put him on the bed. Lying beside Kirk, Khan put his head on Jim's chest.

Placing his hand over his unborn child Khan smiled. "I will love and protect you, both of you," Khan promised as he felt Kirk lace their fingers together over their unborn child. "Khan… I know you will do everything in your power to protect us," Jim said softly as he used his free hand to play with Khan's hair. Pushing his body up the bed and putting his arms around Kirk, the augment nuzzled the younger man's neck as they cuddled in bed together. As they both drifted off to sleep Khan felt safe enough to let his guard down. Sleeping through the night both men stayed in each other's arms using each other's body heat to stay warm.

Khan woke in the early morning hours to the sound of Kirk retching loudly. Getting out of bed he found his lover by the toilet hanging on for dear life. Kneeling beside Kirk, Khan slowly rubbed his back and hummed a gentle tune softly. Getting up from the floor Khan went to the kitchen and returned with a steaming mug of ginger lemon tea. "Here drink this it will help settle your stomach," Khan said softly as he sat against the wall and let Kirk sit against him and sip the tea Khan had brought him.

"Mmm, this tea is very good, thank you," Kirk said softly as he curled up and felt his stomach settle. "If it's a boy I want to name him Christopher…" Kirk remarked softly as he finished the tea and put the mug down against the tile floor with a small click. "After your mentor… it is fitting and it would be an honor to his memory. Christopher Kirk, it has a nice ring to it," Khan said softly. Jim smiled and took Khan's hand in his. "No, Christopher Singh… I want him to take his father's last name," the younger man said resting his head against his lover's shoulder. "Then shouldn't you have my name as well?" Khan asked with a smirk in his voice. Sitting up stunned Jim looked at the other man.

"Do you mean…"

"I believe it does, I want you by my side for the rest of our lives," Khan said not caring how he sounded. Jim sat on the floor still stunned looking into Khan's eyes searching for deceit. "Uh… yes… I mean… I don't know what I mean…" Kirk said with a chuckle as the words escaped him again. Letting a true laugh rumble through his chest Khan put his arms around Kirk and pull him as close to his body as physically possible. "Let's go back to bed you look tired," Khan remarked softly as he helped Jim to his feet and walked him back to the bedroom and climbed into bed with him again.

Staying up for the rest of the night Khan stroked his lover's arm as he slept. When the city began to wake up with the sun Kirk woke slowly and found Khan wrapped around him protectively breathing evenly as he seemed to be sleeping.

_ I have some time before I have to get to that meeting which means I can go for a long walk, of course I'll leave a note I don't need Khan coming to look for me and causing another panic, _Jim thought as he dressed and left his apartment. Walking down the sidewalk Jim watched the early risers of the city walking and jogging. Letting his feet carry him around his old haunts the captain nodded and smiled at the people who greeted him. Resisting the urge to talk to his unborn child he looked up at the digital clock on the side of the building across the street from where he was standing and saw he had enough time to grab something small to eat before he had to get to the meeting.

* * *

Walking to a small café and ordered something small, nibbling on the food Jim watched the world outside the window as he thought about his future and what his child and Khan would mean for his Starfleet career.

_ What career…. My career with Starfleet ended the moment I kissed Khan all those weeks ago, not that I see that as a bad thing since now I have a someone who actually loves me and soon a child of my own,_ Kirk thought as he looked down at his abdomen that had a slight swell but nothing noticeable yet under his clothes. _ I don't think poorly of you at all little one, you were unplanned but that doesn't make me want you any less now that I know your father will always be there for us,_ he added as he got up from the seat and left the café and started to make his way to Admiral Kor's home.

Arriving at the refurbished townhouse Kirk felt his eyebrows rise a bit at the sheer size of the place as he walked to the door. Raising his hand to knock the front door swung open revealing the Admiral. "Kirk, you have impeccable timing the others haven't arrived yet they seem to be running late," Kor remarked leading Jim into his home and into a very large study at the top of the stairs.

Jim looked around the room at the shelves lined with photos, awards and treasures from other worlds. "Impressive isn't it, I'm an avid collector of rare artifacts and my travels in space have allowed my collection to grow. Of course no collection is ever complete," Kor remarked with a chuckle as he walked up behind Kirk and patted him on the shoulder. Giving a forced smile Jim felt nervous being surrounded like he was as he saw the other members of the council watching him as if they were studying him.

"Uh… right my plan, Khan told me when I had him in the brig of my ship that he would do anything for his crew, so if Starfleet were to make general announcement that the cryogenic tubes are to be moved to an off planet storage facility Khan would take the bait and attack to get them back. I nominate myself to do the dirty work I have dealt with Khan before I know how his mind works," Jim said trying not to show any fear. "Khan is not evil or crazy he is dedicated to those who he considers family he doesn't kill recklessly because it's not in his nature…" he added

"Then what was his reasoning for killing the guard at the science lab where he was being kept? The man was just doing his rounds and he left behind a wife and three children," a council woman said as she moved from where she had been standing. "If I remember correctly the cadet in your building reported Khan tried to kill him as well just for seeing him, it sounds like Khan is a wild dog that needs to be put down along with his crew it would save the future a lot of trouble," another member said chiming in their opinion.

Kor raised his hands and quieted everyone down. "Enough, let's discuss this…captain if you would be so kind as to wait out in the hall, feel free to go down to the kitchen and help yourself to something to drink," he said motioning toward the door. Leaving without argument Jim left the room and made his way downstairs to the kitchen and found the admiral's wife making breakfast. "Excuse me, I was told to wait down here," Jim said as he hovered in the doorway. "Sit down…let me make you some coffee…better yet some tea, you shouldn't be having caffeine in your condition," she said with a smile

Jim froze and stared at the woman standing in front of him gaping. "How… how did you know?" he asked as he moved over and sat down at the island counter stunned that someone else knew he was pregnant.

"Sorry, it's just its very heavy on your mind that and losing your job because of it and who the father is, sorry again… I'm Cathleena I am a betazoid…." Cathleena said placing a comforting hand over Jim's.

"Betazoids, I've heard of your species before… telepaths…I've never actually met one of you before… I'm Captain Kirk, but you probably knew that already… it's a pleasure ma'am," Jim said as she put a cup of tea in front of him. Picking up the mug Jim sniffed the tea and smiled at the woman. "Thank you for the tea, its ginger lemon isn't it… my…boyfriend made this for me this morning when I felt sick…" he added with a smile as he sipped the tea lightly. After making some small talk Jim looked up when he heard his name called. Leaving the kitchen Jim felt his stomach twist in knots as he entered the study again and found himself alone with Kor. Sitting in the seat he was motion towards Jim felt off as he sat down.

Taking a seat across from Kirk, Kor folded his fingers in his lap. "The council has made a unanimous decision, we will go through with your plan but I have a couple of suggestions to make, I want Starfleet guards around the perimeter of the ship when Khan arrives…also I would like to be there as well," Kor remarked. Jim swallowed hard as he looked at his commanding officer. "Sir…if Khan sees anyone else around it could get rough," Jim said trying to make sure that there would be less witnesses to his betrayal. "I'll be fine captain, I'm a tough man and super human or not Khan Noonan Singh does not scare me," Kor said with a cold smirk. "I plan on making sure he never makes it to a trial…super human or not I think even he would fall to a beheading," the admiral said chuckling.

Forcing a fake smile Jim nodded in agreement. "I agree sir…we'll need to make sure it's far enough from the populace to make sure they will be safe," he said being honest. "I have the perfect place in mind. It's a very old air field. Starfleet uses it to house shuttles that are not needed every day… or older models that have become obsolete," Kor remarked getting up from his seat. "It's going to take me a few weeks to get an old shuttle to look ready for this plan to work," he said. "Sounds like a plan sir, if you don't mind me asking sir won't everything Khan could teach us with his DNA be lost if you end his life?" Jim asked truly curious.

"Don't worry Captain you just worry about making sure Khan is unaware of the men waiting for him, I have another meeting so I'm sorry if I have to rush you out now," Kor said with a small laugh as he stood up at the same time as Jim and shook his hand. "I'll be in touch Kirk, I'm sorry I can't show you out but you know the way," Kor said motioning towards the door. Nodding and walking slowly toward the door Jim gave Cathleena a smile as she walked into the study with a cup of tea.

Waiting for the door to close Mitchell smirked and looked at his wife. "What did you learn?" he asked taking the tea cup and sipping the contents slowly. "He is with child; and the father he never named him by name but when I read his mind I could sense devotion and love and see small flashes of intimate moments between himself and the man you are looking for," Cathleena said sitting on the couch as he husband paced.

"The only way for Kirk to be with child is Khan's blood has changed him, that means he lied to the council and that child means we have a test subject," Mitchell said looking at his wife. "I know what you're going to say I don't need to have telepathy to read your mind, if we unfreeze any of Khan's crew it would like taking Khan out… but an infant wouldn't be as hard to control the only thing we would have to worry about is Khan's wrath," he said finishing the tea and putting his cup down.

Cathleena looked at her husband softly. "I can see in your mind that you plan to end that poor boy's life after he gives birth, could you please just promise me it will be painless and after he has at least held his child," she requested softly. "Of course, I'm not a monster; it will be a quick and painless process I promise," Kor said walking over to his wife and kissing her forehead. "Khan will be only a footnote in history once I get through with him and become a hero for destroying him," Kor added with a chuckle.

* * *

Rushing home Jim made it through his front door out of breath when he returned. Khan rose from the couch quickly and was barely able to utter a sound when he felt Jim against his chest. "What's wrong…James, please talk to me…" Khan requested as he tried to pry his lover off of him with little success since he did not want to hurt their unborn child. Finally getting the younger ma off him Khan looked into his lover's eyes. "What did he say to you? He asked leading Jim over to the couch and sitting him down before he sat as well, after a moment he had a lap full of Jim holding onto him tightly still. Realizing he wasn't going to get an answer any time soon Khan slowly rubbed his lover's back to calm him down. "No matter what frightens you my love I will be here for you," he said softly feeling the tension boil over into tears soaking into his shirt.

Jim wanted to blame the tears on hormones but he felt like he was dying his heart clenched so hard at the memory of what his commanding officer had said to him.

"Last night, your proposal of me taking your last name, were you serious?" Jim asked out of nowhere.

"Of course, I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it James," Khan replied as he kept the younger man against his chest.

"Then let's get married tonight… a Vulcan ceremony it's immediate and recognized by the federation, Spock can have a certificate ready before nightfall" Jim said breaking into a smile. "If it will make you smile like this then let's wed tonight," Khan said kissing his lover again. Breaking the kiss Jim pulled out his communicator and contacted his first officer with the request and for permission to borrow his communications officer for a few hours.

Keeping himself busy until Nyota arrived Jim felt the urge to tidy up which had meant moving two things into place. When she arrived she was lugging a couple bags. "Everything here is needed for the ceremony according to Spock's list also he wanted me to let you know he is doing this under extreme duress and threat of sleeping on the couch for a month," Nyota said with a smile.

Working fast to set everything up Jim looked across the room and noticed Khan just watching him, giving him a small smile Jim went back to work setting up the small alter needed. When they finished Spock arrived with the certificates. "I do not agree with decision Jim but even with my words of warning you will ignore me and go through with this anyway," Spock remarked as he put his arms behind his back. Looking around the Vulcan huffed. "We need one more witness to the ceremony a male," Spock remarked looking over at Jim.

Making a quick call to his friend and ship's medical officer Jim smirked. " Bones said he'll be over in five minutes he said he needs to get his heart rate back to normal, apparently me telling him I'm getting married nearly gave him a heart attack," Kirk said with a smirk as he put his communicator down. Khan smirked at the news and watched his soon to be husband with a hawk like gaze as he talked to Uhura about their child. Tearing his gaze away from Jim, Khan looked at the Vulcan who was glaring at him. Walking over to the first officer Khan squared his shoulders and looked at the half human. "How can I help you Mr. Spock?" Khan asked with a smirk in his voice.

"Do not take me for a fool Khan…Jim Kirk is my captain, my brother in arms and a good friend, so I feel I should be the one to say this if anything should happen to him or if this is all some elaborate ruse that you have planned and you hurt him I will not hesitate to rip your still beating heart out of your chest and watch you slowly die…if Jim hadn't needed your blood I would have ended you in that fight…" Spock whispered in a harsh tone as he continued to glare at Khan.

Grabbing Spock's hand in a mock handshake Khan pulled him forward so no one else would hear them. "If anything ever happens to him or our child I will let you Mr. Spock…I'd rather be dead then live without James," Khan said as he released the other's hand and walked over to where Kirk and the others were talking and grabbing his lover and kissing him not afraid to show off who Jim belonged to. Watching the augmented human with his captain Spock felt the edge of his lips twitch before he fought the urge back.

* * *

When the time arrived Spock stood before his captain and Khan and began the ceremony and walked Jim and Khan through their parts he grabbed a long cord and began to wrap it in a figure eight pattern. "The symbol of infinity…it means forever, never ending you pledge here that your love will never end," Spock said as he put the rope down and picked up two metal bracelets each one a single band though both had the same stones set into them. "Zeozite… stones of true and undying love, these bracelets are my gift to you both in favor of wedding bands seeing as you two do not wish to announce your love to the world just yet, once these are closed on your wrists they will never come off," he said clasping one onto Khan and Jim's left wrists. "By the gods of Vulcan old and new and the United Federation of Planets I now pronounce you married, you may now kiss," Spock said as he finished and watched his friend kiss his husband.

Breaking for air after a moment they smiled. Looking at the certificate they both signed and watches as Uhura and Bones signed as well. "We should leave you two alone, just remember what I said Jim…" Bones said as he shook his friend's hand. Khan quirked an eyebrow at the comment, "I swear we'll be on our best behavior doctor, but not having sex is one thing you never said I couldn't worship James' body like he deserves," Khan remarked ignoring the blush on his husband's cheeks. Clearing her throat Uhura stepped forward. "I think we should get going now…"she suggested tugging on Spock and McCoy's arms pulling them toward the door. "We'll clean this up tomorrow," she called over her shoulder as she pulled the other two behind her.

As the apartment door closed Khan walked over and scooped Jim into his arms with ease and carried him to the bedroom. Laying Jim on the bed carefully Khan smirked as he crawled onto the bed next to him and stretched out beside him. "I can't wait for you to meet my crew they are quite loyal and friendly, have no worries about how they will treat you like royalty. Anything and everything you want you will get I'll make sure of it and so will they," Khan said softly as he ran his fingers up Jim's arm slowly. "So I'll basically be a queen?" Jim asked with a chuckle. "Unless, you wish to be known as my extremely sexy husband," Khan laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that," Jim said softly as he put his hand over his stomach. "I hope this plan goes through soon, Admiral Kor is very adamant to catch you and end you," Jim said softly. Khan sat up and looked at his husband with worry. "Are you talking about Admiral Mitchell Kor? "Khan asked seeing Jim nodding "I want you to stay away from him, Kor worked with Marcus to get their weapons and their war, Kor is the reason I didn't get a trial after I was arrested," the augment said pulling Jim into his arms and holding him close. "If I start to avoid him though he'll know something is up," Jim said as he let Khan hold him. "Fine; if you're going to be around him then please don't allow yourself to be alone with him," Khan said calmly.

"I'm rarely ever alone with him," Jim said softly kissing Khan softly. Biting Jim's bottom lip Khan pushed his hand under Jim's shirt. Moaning as he grabbed onto Khan's forearm and managed to push the augment off him. "Khan… Bones said we couldn't have sex it's too risky," Jim said trying to hide the fact he was turned on and wanted Khan. "I don't think he knows just what you're capable of my love; your DNA is more like mine than anyone could imagine… did you even feel that?" he asked watching the young man give him an unsure look.

"Feel what?"

"I just broke every bone in your hand, your body has healed it before you even felt the pain," Khan said lifting Jim's hand to his mouth and kissed the healed break. Breathing deeply Jim pulled his hand away. "So to prove its safe to have sex you just injured me… what the hell Khan are you insane?" Jim asked moving off the bed. "James…I… I apologize…" Khan said getting up and moving toward his husband. Unable to stay mad Jim closed the gap and stood in Khan's arms. "I accept your apology and I over reacted it's not like I felt you break my hand, I'm just worried that if we do anything it might be too rough for the baby," Kirk said unsure of what to do.

Khan pushed Kirk backwards slowly until he bumped into the wall. "Then I'll just have to be rough in other ways," he remarked with a smirk dipping his head and placing feather light kisses on Jim's neck and biting lightly on his weak points. Letting out a small moan Jim grabbed the back of Khan's hair and pulled him closer. Putting his hand against Jim's hip Khan pinned the other man to the wall and gave another smirk at the struggling. "Nu uh James… now be good or I'll leave you like this," Khan mumbled as he slid his hand down Kirk's thigh dangerously close to his problem. "You can be such a bastard you know that right…" Jim hissed with a smirk in his voice.

"I could be so much worse if you want me to be… captain," Khan whispered as he kept his husband pinned to the wall. Groaning Jim put his head back with a loud thump as he grabbed Khan's forearm and gripped it tight. "Please Khan… I need you," Kirk groaned "Just remember you asked for it," Khan remarked lifting Kirk with ease and using his body to hold him against the wall as they kissed. Moaning loudly Jim clawed at Khan's shoulders under his shirt and wrapped his legs around Khan's waist making sure his small swell of his stomach wasn't pressed on. Smirking Khan pulled away for a moment and stripped off his own shirt and tossed it aside. Looking his husband over Jim bit his bottom lip as he stayed wrapped around his waist. Scratching his nails deeply across Khan's chest and growled at the view of the deep scratches healing.

Grabbing Jim's hand Khan ran rubbed his thumb on the inside of Jim's palm. "You're so beautiful… I thought that the very first time I met you of course you were trying to capture me, that spirited fire in you is what I fell for," Khan admitted softly as he held the younger man close. "I want you to make me yell so loud the whole apartment complex hears me," Jim said seeing Khan smirked. "As you wish… although I can't promise you'll have a voice for a few days," He remarked carrying Jim to the large bed and laying him down carefully.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own or make money off this and hopefully the way this story goes will get everyone begging for more... loves and hugs BunBunBabe**

**Chapter 4**

As the weeks went by Jim's mood swing began to rival a Klingon warrior in battle. "I'm so fat…none of my clothes fit me anymore, this is your fault Khan why didn't you tell me tell me I could get pregnant… you should have warned me before we slept together," Jim yelled as he threw his usual lounging shirt across the room into the ever growing pile in the corner of the room. "You're not fat, this is normal, you're beautiful James…" Khan said as he came up behind Jim and put his hand on his arm. "Don't touch me…" Jim yelled as he pulled away and stormed over to the closet to look for something to fit his ever growing body. Sighing softly Khan left the bedroom and began to pace the living room to calm his anger Being trapped in the apartment Khan began to feel more agitated than normal.

Sniffling back his tears Jim grabbed one of the new shirts that Uhura had bought him that was twice the size of his normal clothes. Slipping it on over his head he walked into the living room and saw his husband pacing to control himself. Walking over slowly Jim put his arms around Khan. "Sorry… it's these mood swings they make me so on edge," Jim said hoping Khan would forgive him again. "I forgive you, it's not your fault, even with them you're still perfect," Khan said making his husband smile. "Such a charmer, I should get going Kor is waiting for me, and don't worry I remember the plan and nothing you say today will hurt my feelings," Jim added as he kissed his husband.

"I'll finish packing what you want to take, other than the pictures and some of the new clothes. Is there anything else you want to bring with us?" Khan asked as he put the last of the picture frames in the canvas bag Jim had given him. "No, just that we're going to have all new clothes anyway so it won't matter," Jim said fixing his shirt nervously before leaving his apartment. Riding the elevator down to the lobby Jim stopped when he recognized two Starfleet security guards. Nodding to them as they flanked him and led him to the waiting car Jim swallowed the nervous feeling coursing through him. After a silent tense drive through the city Jim got out of the car and shook hands with his superior.

"Kirk good to see you again, we've got everything ready now we just have to lay in wait for Khan to show up to save his family," Kor said leading Jim into the hanger where the cryogenic tubes were being loaded into the shuttle. Watching the tubes Jim felt a tug at his heart knowing that if he was outted he would end up like them. "Sir… what's going to happen to these people after we capture Khan?" Jim asked steeling himself for the answer. "We can't risk having another attack like with Khan. Once we have Khan we will eliminate all of them, a forced malfunction of the cryogenic support will rid us of our problem…once the crew is dead we'll get rid of Khan and then the Federation will be safe from the likes of Khan Noonan Singh once and for all," Kor chuckled. Jim forced a smile on his face as he unconsciously rubbed his swelled stomach as Kor left him alone for a moment, to calm his nerves hoping that no one noticed his strange behavior.

"When are you due?" Mitchell asked walking up behind Jim seemingly out of the shadows. Jim froze in mid stroke and spun around so quickly he almost fell over. Swallowing hard he decided to come forward. "Uh twenty-five weeks," Jim responded dumbly before he snapped his mouth shut. Kor chuckled lightly. "I've known for a few weeks, my wife let it slip about your little problem and who the father was, I must say I wasn't as shocked as I thought I would be, but you brought this on yourself Kirk I am truly sorry, you were a good captain… and don't worry I'll make sure everyone knows what Khan did to you," Kor said calmly. Jim stepped back only to be grabbed and slammed face first into the corner of the nearest container a large gash across his face from his temple across his nose to his lower jaw. "The perfect bait always has to bleed a little to catch a predator" Mitchell remarked as he watched the wound begin to heal, before it could fully heal he slammed Jim's face against the container the sick sound of breaking bone filled the air again as Jim's cheek and nose broke again releasing more blood.

Groaning Jim felt his vision go dark, he knew that Khan's blood in him had changed him but his healing capabilities were amazing but weaker than Khan's especially if taxed in such a way. Feeling gravity pull him down Jim felt his body hit the cold concrete. Chuckling Kor began kicking Jim in the chest and stomach. "Now just whimper and play the bait and don't heal too quickly," Kor said as he slipped into the shadows. Jim put his arms across his stomach as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Khan looked at the hanger in front of him; he didn't like the building, something about it made him worry. Entering the hanger Khan looked around and froze at the sight of Jim on the floor. Rushing over he ignored everything around them as he scooped Jim into his arms. "James, please open your eyes please for me," Khan said wiping the drying blood off Jim's face. Waking up slowly Jim felt his head spin as his eyes focused on Khan's face.

"It's a trap Khan, get out of here…" Jim mumbled as he started to wake more. "Shhh its okay my love I'll take care of everything we're leaving soon," Khan said as he moved Jim closer toward the shuttle where the rest of his crew was in their tubes. Carrying Jim onto the shuttle Khan set him down on one of the benches and put him down carefully along with the black canvas bag. Heading for the controls Khan began the startup sequence on the control panel. Jim shook as he splayed his hands over his stomach. After a couple minutes Jim heard the roar of the engines.

Getting up from the captain's chair Khan walked back to where he left his husband and tilted his head up. "I'll be right back if you hear me tell you to run then fly off, I disabled the locators on this ship and programmed an auto pilot," Khan said as he left the shuttle and found himself face to face with Admiral Kor. "Mitchell Kor…it's such a pleasure to see you again," Khan said his voice dripping with sarcasm. "You injured my husband and you will pay for that," he added storming forward and grabbing Kor around his throat and pinning him to a container.

"Khan, don't he's not worth it…" Jim said as he grabbed Khan's arm as he kept his free hand over his stomach still worried about his child. "James, get back on the shuttle it's not safe for you here…" Khan said keeping his eyes locked with Kor. Choking for air Kor looked over Khan's shoulder and watched his men come out of the shadows and move silently behind Jim and grab him covering his mouth so he couldn't cry out. Hearing a faint scuff of shoes Khan looked over his should and found Jim struggling against the two men holding him. "Let him go or I'll break his neck," Khan said tightening his grip again.

The men looked at the superhuman and kept a tight hold on Jim as he continued to fight their hold. "No, let the Admiral go or we'll fire," one of the men said drawing Khan's attention to the phaser pressed against Jim's midsection. From the angle he was standing at Khan could see the setting on the gun was set to a dangerously high setting for his unborn child or for anyone for that matter even his own body at the close range. Breathing heavy he growled in annoyance and pushed his captive away smirking when he heard him hit the metal container.

"Let him go now your trouble is with me not him,"

Kor coughed as he regained his voice. "You're right, do it…" he ordered hoarsely as the one with the phaser turned to Khan and pulled the trigger hitting him square in the chest. Jim screamed behind the hand covering his mouth still as Khan fell back from the impact of the shot. Jim managed to pull free after one forceful tug and slid across the concrete on his knees as he pulled Khan against him the blood soaking into his shirt as he held the other man close. "No…Khan you can't die…you promised to be here for me and our child," Jim said realizing he was facing the _Kobayashi Maru_ again with the exception that it wasn't his crew he wasn't about to lose but his husband and father of his child. His throat clenched as he tried to speak until it finally released allowing him to speak

"Please… don't die Khan, don't make me like my mother… I don't want to be alone raising our child, this isn't fair… " Jim cried his cheeks stained with tears. Cracking his eyes open Khan gave a deep chuckle that made him wince in pain. "Nothing is fair in life, and please don't cry anymore, I'm not worthy enough for your tears…and… if it is a boy…name him whatever you want…just be happy…" Khan requested as he reached up and brushed the tears away as he looked into Jim's bloodshot eyes. "Also remember…I… love you," he added as his breathing slowed to nothing as his eyes slid shut.

Sitting in an almost catatonic state it took the young captain a moment to realize what happened before he began screaming and clutching the body in front of him like an anchor. Lost in his own world it barely registered to Jim that he was being pulled off of Khan's body. "He's not much of a threat I'll take it from here just wait until nightfall and dispose of the bodies after you force the malfunction," Kor said as he grabbed Jim's upper arm and led him out of the hanger. Leading the younger man to the waiting car Mitchell pushed his captive into the back seat and ordered his driver to take them to his home.

Curling up on himself Jim put his head against the window and continued to let the tears trail down his cheeks. Moving his hand to his wedding bracelet Jim ran his fingers over it without looking down. Remaining quiet for the entire ride Jim barely registered he was being pulled from the back seat and led inside. The moment he was free Jim ran up the stairs and into the first bedroom he found. Closing and locking the door behind him and moved to the farthest wall from the door. Jim slid down the wall and began to sob uncontrollably. Running his fingers through his hair he gripped his hair tightly by the roots he tried to catch his breath.

* * *

Cathleena walked upstairs after her husband walked into the kitchen. Having read his mind she could read Jim's mind from the kitchen. Pulling the spare key out for the door Cathleena unlocked the door and walked inside slowly. "I'm not here on my husband's behalf…I could feel your pain from the kitchen… I know it wasn't right but I read your mind and I am so sorry for your loss," she said making her way across the room toward Jim. "I'm going to be sick…" Jim responded as he struggled to his feet and ran into the en suite bathroom and began to retch.

Walking into the bathroom Cathleena grabbed a washcloth off the rack and soaked it in cold water as she knelt beside Jim and put the cloth on the back of his neck. "Shhh…it's going to be okay…" she said softly. "No it's not… Khan's dead…if it wasn't for our child I would end my life right now," Jim said harshly as he let Cathleena clean the dried blood off his face.

"James…"

"No, you can't call me that, only Khan can…"

"What about Jim?"

"No…you can just call me Kirk… and thank you…for caring," Jim said as he pushed himself away from the toilet. "I…can you tell if my baby is alright…your husband kick… kicked me…"he added softly as he curled up against the wall and tub. Cathleena looked at the broken man and carefully put a hand on his knee. "I can sense life in you, by some miracle your child is alive and doing fine Kirk, but sitting on this floor isn't going to be good for your back why don't you curl up in bed it will be more comfortable," Cathleena said trying to get Jim off the floor.

Shaking his head Kirk stared at his feet and tried not to start crying again as he was finally pulled off the floor against his will and led back into the bedroom and over to the bed. Letting himself be moved around like a doll Kirk stared at the wall as his shoes were removed along with his bloody clothes leaving him in his boxers as Cathleena tucked him into bed. "Rest… for the baby…if you want I can manipulate your mind to help you sleep," the betazoid offered kindly.

"No…thank you," Kirk said putting his arm over his stomach to protect his child though he knew an arm could do very little it comforted him. Nodding softly and picking up the bloody clothes Cathleena left the guest room and shut the door behind her. Sighing softly Cathleena walked back to the kitchen and looked at her husband. "He's pretty damaged, did you really have to kill his husband in front of him. He's already lost his father, and father figure… now you've taken away his husband… he told me and I could read it in his mind he's on the verge of breaking and taking his own life," Cathleena reported as she resumed making dinner so it could cook all day.

* * *

When Kirk woke it was growing dark outside. The faint smell of food coming from downstairs made him want to get out of bed. Finding the lights in his room on and a change of clothes Kirk dressed before leaving the bedroom and making his way downstairs to the kitchen. Allowing his body to be moved to a seat he stared at the food in front of him. Grabbing his fork Jim pushed the food around the plate before taking a few bites until he realized how hungry he was after doing so much crying. When he was done Kirk looked up at Cathleena, she gave a smile and served him more food. "Thank you," Kirk said in a monotone as he continued to eat.

"Kirk…you have to realize Khan was a dangerous man and he could not be allowed to wake his former crew," Mitchell said. Kirk slammed his hands on the table as he stood up. "Khan was not a danger…you made him like that…" Kirk screamed as he backed away from the table. "He was a good loving man, he changed… and you killed him," he said backing away from the table. Running from the table Kirk ran into the hall and stepped on the hall carpet as it slid against the polished wood floor striking his head on the floor hard.

* * *

Groaning softly Jim sat up slowly and put his hand up to his head and pulled it back and found he had a large lump on his head. "Damn it Jim, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Bones mumbled as he began shining a light in Kirk's eyes. "Bones... Bones what the hell is going on?" Jim asked as he tried to get out of the large bed that right away recognized as not his own. "You took a hard spill Jim; you've got quite the lump on your head. But don't worry I did a scan and your baby is fine," McCoy said calmly.

Nodding softly Jim stop after a moment and looked up at McCoy. "What did you just say? Baby…I'm… what…?" Jim looked down and pulled the piled covers away from his waist and saw the swell of his stomach. "Bones… I'm pregnant what the hell?" he asked trying to get out of bed. Grabbing his captain by the shoulders and keeping him on the bed McCoy groaned. "Jim… Jim calm down and tell me what the last thing you remember is," the doctor asked worried about his friend.

"The ceremony when I was promoted to captain. Stop changing the subject how the hell did I get pregnant!" Jim said trying to remember more only to have his head begin to throb painfully. McCoy looked at his friend crestfallen at what he heard. "Jim, it's been almost a year since that day…and right now that's not important," McCoy remarked as he let his friend go and grabbed a hypo from the edge of the bed. "This will help with the pain, and help you rest," he said as he gave his friend the shot.

Before Jim could ask any more questions the bedroom door opened. "Look who's awake, were quite worried about you Kirk you took quite the spill. I've told Cathleena that rug was a danger…no matter I hope you will allow me to make it up to you, I insist you stay here until you regain your memories" Mitchell said patting Jim on the shoulder.

"You don't have to do that sir…it was probably my fault anyway…let me apologize, and Bones have I really lost a year of memory?" Jim asked looking at his medical officer. "Afraid so, but your memories should come back in time just don't try and push it let them come back naturally," McCoy said as he checked on the lump once more. "Jim I'm going to have to insist you stay here for a while and being away from everything will help you," McCoy ordered as he packed up his things at left the Admiral's home.

Looking at his stomach Jim put his hand over his child and tried to remember something about it. "Sir… do you know anything about this?" Jim asked truly confused about everything. Mitchell nodded and grabbed a chair and sat down. "Yes I do, but first I have to ask, do you recognize this man?" Mitchell asked pulling a photo of Khan up on his pad. Looking at the image Jim shook his head. "No…do I know him?" Jim asked. Mitchell nodded and sighed softly. Putting the pad down Mitchell looked and the younger man. "No you don't" Mitchell stopped speaking when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter..." he called out as two guards walked in.

Getting up from the edge of the bed Mitchell walked over and stood before his men. "Excuse me for a moment Kirk I must speak to them alone, I'll send Cathleena in with some tea," he said before leaving the room and heading to his office with the men before closing the door. "How did the cleanup go are the bodies disposed of?" Mitchell asked as he walked toward his desk. Both men looked at each other for a moment before speaking about what had happened.

"About that sir… when we got to the hanger the body was gone along with the shuttle. We can't find anyone who saw anything either, I hate to say it sir but what if Khan wasn't…killed…" one of the men said clearing his throat lightly

"He took a phaser to the chest from point blank range… even with rapid healing too much damage was done to his chest…if he was only injured I want you to look into everywhere he could be, check Kirk's crew especially his first officer and medical officer," Mitchell ordered as the men looked at him. "If you find Khan I want you to kill him and make sure he's dead," he added before dismissing the men.

Rubbing his mouth with his hand Mitchell growled at the fact that Khan could still be alive and have his crew back. _ This can't be happening…if he is alive then I've got problems… Khan is going to tear through Starfleet looking for Kirk. Of course he'll check the science centers first. He's not going to let his family be away from him for long. _Mitchell thought as he slowly walked away from his desk and left his office only to come across his wife standing in the hall waiting. "Mitchell, the boy will remember in time, as soon as he does he's going to hate you," she said looking at her husband.

"I know I just hope his memories stay lost to him for a while at least until he's closer to giving birth it will be easier to deal with him that way then having him trying to fight us at every turn," Mitchell said as he entered the bedroom to continue his talk with Kirk.

* * *

Groaning and stretching his arms over his head Khan programed the auto pilot on the shuttle as he got up from the captain's chair and peeled his shirt off his body to look at the fully healed wound that he could actually feel still as he wiped the remaining blood off and tossed the shirt aside. _James…I'm so sorry I lied to you…once I can I'll come back for you I swear. _ Khan thought while moving across the decent sized transport shuttle and walked up to the tube that held his first officer and entered the code to wake him from his cryogenic sleep before moving onto the others. Soon all seventy-two tubes had been open and the ones inside began showing promise of waking soon. Once the crew began to wake Khan made sure to shake hands with all of them and greet his crew warmly. "My crew…it has been many years since we last spoke, it has been over two hundred years since you walked and talked… twelve of us did not survive, we are once again heading to a new home one that has accepted us," Khan said as his crew listened intently to his words.

"For now I want you to do as you wish, if anyone shall need me I will be at the controls," Khan added as he left the cargo area and went back to the controls and took the shuttle off auto pilot so he could keep his mind on something. It wasn't long after he regained the controls that he sensed someone behind him.

"Yes Dox?" Khan asked not taking his eyes off the view ahead.

"Captain… you seem different is there something troubling you?" Dox asked keeping his distance.

Khan sighed before turning around to face his first officer. "I am very troubled at this moment Dox, to give you the short version I was forced to leave someone very important behind to rescue all of you from death and now the guilt is eating away at me," Khan said sighing as he raked his fingers through his hair pushing his hair out of his eyes. Resetting the auto pilot Khan walked over to the black bag on the bench and opened it. Digging through the contents he retrieved a collage of photos in a frame one photo was from their wedding night the other two were when Jim had taken a self-photo of them and the last was of Khan holding him protectively . "This is who I left behind, my husband James… he's pregnant with our child and I left him behind," Khan said handing the frame over to his first officer.

"I've never see you smile like this before, he's changed you…I swear we will do everything to help you get him back," Dox said handing the frame back to Khan.

"Thank you Dox, please inform the others that we should be landing on our new home in ten hours at our current speed," Khan said slipping back into captain mode as he put the frame carefully back in the bag and went back to the pilot's chair and resumed control of the ship. "I promise James as soon as I can I'm going to come back for you," Khan promised quietly as he pulled up the star chart on the screen and checked to make sure they were heading the right way.

* * *

Ten hours later Khan landed the transport on largest island in the island chain on the planet. "We have been granted permission to live on this chain of islands by the inhabitants of this planet. I have been here before and made a deal with their high council to allow us to live here," Khan said informing his crew before they disembarked their ship. Leaving the landing area Khan led his crew to the buildings on the islands that resembled ancient Grecian buildings. Showing his crew around the center of town where the agora, town center, and library were, letting his crew break apart to find their own homes Khan walked away to his own home that he had built on the hill overlooking the town.

Having been to the planet before when he had run to keep Jim safe Khan had supervised the building of everything on the island by the natives on the mainland. Having bartered deals and giving them help with their sciences in a matter of weeks the beings had given him everything he wanted. "James… I'll come back for you as soon as I can get them settled," Khan mumbled to himself as he entered his home and went directly to the master bedroom and dropped the bag on the large bed and looked out the balcony doors at the view of the soft violet blue ocean and the teal sky with the large planets in view.


End file.
